Arcadia
by Rosieliss
Summary: After the events of fifth year Harry recieves and invitation to attend Arcadia Magical Insitute. Follow Harry in this new adventure as he trains to fulfill his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling

**Chapter 1:**

Harry sat on his bed in the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive. The summer had been awful thus far. Harry felt lost. His relatives had become particularly abusive this summer, and he was desperate to get out. Harry couldn't wait to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

A sudden tapping on the window startled Harry from his thoughts. He opened the window and let the small unidentifiable bird in. The bird dropped off a letter, then flew out the window. Harry looked at the envelope. In purple calligraphy it said

Harry Potter

4 Privet Dr.

Little Winging

Surrey

He turned the envelope over and saw a seal with two wands crossed and a book below it. He gingerly broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the letter. His eyes grew large as he read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Arcadia Magical Institute would like to extent an invitation to study at our esteemed school. The experience is unlike any others in the world. It is a year round program, you receive two weeks off at Christmas, and four weeks in the summer. We cover both muggle basic education, and magical learning. We at Arcadia approach teaching magic differently than any other school of magic in the world. We teach the old magic. We teach about what magic truly is, not just how to use it. If you would like to join us at Arcadia Magical Institute please be ready to leave on August 1st, at 9:00 am. This letter is charmed to be a portkey._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Esther Whithers_

_Headmistress of Arcadia Magical Institute_

Harry couldn't believe it. Here was an opportunity to leave the Dursley's forever, a twelve month school schedule, not only would he also have a magical education, but also a muggle. But what about his friends. What would his friends think. Would they miss him? Was it worth it to leave them behind and embark on this new magical adventure? He knew his answer immediately. Yes, he needed to go. He needed to get away from this place that reminded him so much of Sirius. He didn't want his friends hovering over him while he tried to deal with his grief. He would go. He would send a letter to Dumbledore just before he left. He knew that he would be able to send it with the school owl's. They always dropped his letter off for him on the night of his birthday. He could send it with the owl just before he left, then Dumbledore would not be able to find him and bring him back. He would be able to learn magic, and prepare for his final battle with Voldemort. He would of course keep in contact with his friends, but he would never tell them where he was.

"BOY!" He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by his aunts high pitched screech. Harry stood up and walked across the room pulling the door open. He went downstairs and saw Remus Lupin sitting in the living room. He looked tired and thin.

"Remus-" He said. Remus looked up and smiled at him.

"Harry" He said. Remus stood up and enveloped Harry into a hug.

"Cub, how are you doing? How are you coping." He asked. Harry looked away tears filling his eyes.

"I miss him so much Remy, I don't know what to do." He said. Remus pulled him to him in a tight hug.

"I came to tell you that I am going away for a while. I have been offered a position to teach Philosophy at a wizarding school. It's located in Alaska, it's called Arcadia Magical Institute." Remus said. Harry's face lit up.

"I got a letter from them this morning offering me a position in the school. I had just decided to attend when you arrived. I thought it would be the best way for me to deal with my grief." Harry said. Lupin smiled down at him.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Harry, we can go together. We can heal together there. However, I would not advise telling Dumbledore before you went." He said with a knowing look. Harry nodded.

"I had surmised as much. Remus, I know that I am going to need money over there. If I gave you my vault key, and a note to Gringotts would you either take out money for me, for the next couple of years, or find out if they have the equivalent of a muggle bank card, or some other way that I could access my vault over there?" He asked. Remus nodded.

"I will do that for you. I'll talk to a goblin and decide the best course of action for you." Harry smiled at him. He then told Remus to follow him up to his room where he wrote a quick note and gave Remus his key.

"Would you also get some money out of my vault while you're there to have exchanged for muggle money. If I am going to be away from the Dursley's forever I would like to get a new wardrobe. I don't want to go to a new school looking like a pauper." Remus laughed quietly.

"I'll do that, then tomorrow we can go shopping for new clothes. I'll pick you up around eleven o'clock tomorrow, and we can take a bus to the mall in Little Winging." He said. Harry nodded then said good-bye to Remus.

The next morning at eleven o'clock Harry was waiting outside for Remus to arrive. With a small pop the man appeared in the front yard. Harry smiled and together they walked down to the bus station. They paid their fare and took seats in the middle of the bus.

As they waited for their stop Remus pulled out a small plastic card, and a wallet.

"This is the equivalent of a muggle bank card. This wallet is charmed directly to your vault. You just think how much you want, and in what type of currency while holding the wallet, then when you open it the funds will be available." He explained handing the card and wallet over to Harry. Harry thanked Remus and stuck the card in the wallet, then into his back pocket.

They arrived at their stop, and disembarked from the bus. Remus led Harry into the mall and together they began their shopping spree. They went from store to store. Harry had never really had a style before because he had never had the opportunity to really buy clothes other than his school uniform. The first stop they made was to the optometrist to have an eye exam and get new glasses. After the eye exam Harry decided on a pair of square black glasses. They weren't as large as his, but they just "looked right" according to Remus. Harry also decided to purchase contacts. The lady at the desk said that the order would be ready in two hours, and they could pick everything up there.

Harry spent the day trying on all sorts of clothing trying to find a style that was him. He tried on everything he could think of. Finally he decided on not really having a style and just getting what he liked, and thought was comfortable. He ended up purchasing several pairs of jeans that sat low on his hips. They all looked slightly warn, and very comfortable. He purchased several T-shirts, both long sleeved and short sleeved, three polo shirts, and several oxford style shirts in various colors. He found several jumpers, and sweatshirts he particularly liked. He also got three pairs of dress trousers in both black and charcoal, as the sales man told him, along with several pairs of kaki pants. He stocked up on boxers, and socks. After buying clothing they went to the shoe store where Harry purchased two pairs of trainers, a pair of black Dr. Martin boots, black and brown dress shoes, and a pair of flip flops. He also found two necklaces he liked, and a leather wrist band that snapped closed. After they were done shopping they stopped by the optometrist to pick up his glasses and contacts, then went back to Privet Drive. Harry gave Remus a tight hug then went in the house with the promise of seeing him in a week to go to Arcadia.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter2:**

Harry went into the house and up to his room to put his new clothing away. He decided he wasn't going to wear his new clothes yet, because if he did, then he would have to explain to the Dursley's just how he came to have new clothing.

After he had put everything away he went downstairs to inform his aunt and uncle of his departure in a weeks time. As he entered the kitchen his heart dropped into his throat. Aunt Marge was sitting at the table talking to Aunt Petunia. He quietly cleared his throat to get his aunt's attention. Two pairs of eyes snapped up to him.

"Boy! What are you still doing here? Think you can just freeload off your good hard working law abiding aunt and uncle." She snapped at him. Harry looked down at the floor counting to ten to reign in his temper. Then looked up.

"I just wanted to let you know Aunt Petunia that I will be leaving in a week. I received an invitation to study at another school. From what I have found out it is a very exclusive prestigious school. I have decided to attend there instead." Harry informed his aunt quietly, not looking over at the walrus sized woman that was his uncle Vernon's sister. Petunia looked at him sharply, but before she could reply Aunt Marge cut her off.

"What are you talking about boy, you go to a school for delinquents. You can't just transfer out of there. They obviously haven't been using the cane enough on you if you have the arrogance to believe you can just waltz out of a school for ungrateful brats such as yourself." Harry had had enough. He stalked over to stand in front of the large woman. Placing both hands down on the table he stared into her beady little eyes.

"Now listen, and listen good. I do not go St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. I attend Hogwarts School for the Gifted. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made up a cover story, because they have never liked that I am smarter, and more intelligent than there pig of a son. If any child should be in St. Brutus' it should be Dudley Dursley. That boy is the biggest bully I know. I steals, he lies to his parents, he's in a gang. All those assaults on children Aunt Petunia-" He said swinging around so he was now facing his aunt. "They were done by your son, and his gang. Dudley doesn't go over to his friends for tea, they go hang out on the corners and smoke and drink, waiting for children half their size to come by, so they can beat them up." He snarled. By the end of his tirade both Aunt Petunia was white with rage, and Aunt Marge was the same shade of red that Uncle Vernon usually got. Marge grabbed Harry's arm and twisted him around. There was a loud snap, and several popping noises. Pain shot up Harry's arm. He knew it was broken, and most likely severely damaged. A scream ripped from his throat before he yanked his arm away from the large woman. He backed up cradling the injured limb to his chest. Marge stalked towards him.

"I'll show you, you little good for nothing brat. I'll show you to talk about your betters in that manor!" She bellowed spittle flying from her mouth. She raised her hand and brought it down hard. Pain flashed across Harry's face. Bright lights popped before his eyes. When he opened them up the world was spinning. He felt a fist his him in the side the knocked him into a glass curio cabinet. The glass shattered down around him. Harry could feel the glass cut into his skin. He fell to the ground, and curled up into a tight ball. He felt his ribs crack and snap in protest to the foot that was now trying to make contact with every inch of his body. He heard someone who sounded like his Aunt Petunia screaming, but couldn't make out what she was saying before the whole world went dark, and Harry fell into the welcome arms of unconsciousness.

Remus was sitting on his threadbare sofa going through all of his Philosophy books. It had been ages since he had studied Philosophy. He had gone to a muggle University after Hogwarts, and eventually got his doctorate in the subject. It was his attending University that led his friends to believe he was the spy. He had not had time for just "hanging out." He had been so busy studying, that he had hardly ever even seen his friends, and then, before he knew it Lily and James were dead, and Harry was with his muggle relatives, and Sirius was in Azkaban, and Peter was dead. He had tried to get custody of Harry knowing that Lily never liked her sister, but being a werewolf had prevented that. Even when he tried to go the muggle rout. They had denied him, because of an "unidentifiable ailment." When he had found out there was no chance that he would be allowed to raise the boy he decided to travel. He had spent years traveling the world. Studying the Philosophy of different cultures. He had learned their ways, how they thought, and lived. He had lived the life of a Tibetan Monk for a year, traveled India, and Japan. He had learned the ancient Japanese magic before spending a year in Australia learning about the natives, and their brand of magic. He had then traveled to America and lived among several Native American Indian tribes. He had studied under the Shaman's learned there ways, and come to love them. Amongst the Native Americans he felt at home, safe. He was not regarded as a monster because of his lycanthropy. No, it was just part of who he was. It was the reason, that he had come to terms with the wolf within the man. It was the reason that the wolf now only surfaced on the full moon, or when someone was trying to harm "his cub." Yes, the wolf looked on Harry as his cub. All of the marauders had been a part of his pack, and had any more children been born to them they would also have become "his cubs."

Remus was yanked from his thoughts by the ringing of the telephone.

"Who would be calling me? I hardly ever receive calls." He wondered to himself. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. There was a pause.

"Is a Mr. Remus Lupin available?" A voice on the other end asked politely.

"This is he."

"Mr. Lupin I am calling from St. Mary's Hospital in Surrey. A Mr. Harry Potter was brought in earlier, and when asked if he wanted us to contact anyone he asked us to contact you." She said briskly. Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach. Harry was in the hospital. Why was Harry in the hospital?

"What's wrong? Why's Harry there?" He asked on the verge of panic. There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Remus could hear the rustling of papers.

"He was brought in by ambulance three hours ago. According to the paramedics report I have there was an altercation between Mr. Potter and a Marge Dursley. According to Ms. Dursley the boy attacked him, and she defended her self. The paramedics however do not believe this story as when they arrived at the scene Ms. Dursley was unharmed, and Mr. Potter was severely injured and unconscious. He woke long enough to give us your name, and phone number. He is currently in surgery having his arm repaired." She informed him in a brisk voice. Remus stood there shocked. He shook himself slightly before pulling himself together.

"Thank you, I'll be right over." He said and hung up the phone.

He apparated into the Dursley's living room where Petunia, Vernon, their son Dudley, and a large beefy woman whom Remus assumed was Marge were all gathered talking to a Police. Everyone jumped except for the police officer. Dudley gave a girlish shriek and ran out of the room one hand clasped over his huge bottom, the other over his mouth.

"What are you doing here you freak!" Bellowed Vernon Dursley. Remus just looked at him. Then at Petunia, then at the other woman who was definitely unharmed.

"I received a call from St. Mary's about Harry. I came to retrieve his belongings, and assess the situation myself." He said calmly. The police officer turned to him, and Remus saw he had white blond hair, and looked almost like an exact replica of Lucius Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, I am Officer Malfoy, can you tell me what you know of Harry?" He said with a friendly smile. Remus almost fell over when he heard the name.

"Um, yes of course. The boy is very bright, almost a genius, though most wouldn't know this, he tries to hide it, to 'be normal.' His relative do not treat him well at all. I have tried to get custody of him before, but have been unable to-"

"Because of your lycanthropy." It was said mater-of-factly. Remus nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked. The man smiled.

"With a brother like Lucius, even if I am a squib, I can tell the signs of a lycan." He said. Remus nodded.

"Well, unable to adopt him, I didn't get to know him very well until his third year where I was a teacher at Hogwarts. I taught him defense. He was having some problems that year, so I took him under my wing, and taught him privately. I can say with certainty, if he had attacked Ms. Dursley she would not be sitting here without a bruise on her. Harry would have seen to that." He answered. Officer Malfoy nodded.

"As I thought. Marge Dursley you are under arrest of the assault of one Harry Potter. Petunia and Vernon Dursley, we will be looking into you. I have reason to suspect neglect and abuse of a child." He said formally. He pulled Marge to her feet and put her in handcuffs. Remus watched as the large woman was led away. He then went upstairs to Harry's room, and after checking his trunk to make sure everything was in there he shrunk it down and apparated out of the house.

Remus arrived at the hospital, and after being told that Harry was still in surgery he wad directed to the fourth floor waiting room. He checked in with the nurse and sat down to wait.

Four hours later Remus' name was called. He jumped up out of his chair and followed the dr. to a small conference room. The doctor sat down in a chair and opened a manila file.

"Mr. Lupin. Harry has sustained several severe injuries. His arm was broken in a spiral fracture, telling me that someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. By spinning him they tore several tendons and ligaments. We were able to fix everything, but I am afraid that Harry will never have full use of his left arm again. His arm will need to be braced for the rest of his life. He has a moderate concussion. Nothing to severe, but there is a change there could be some temporary memory loss, it shouldn't be anything big, possibly only a few weeks, or unimportant events, and people. He also has two cracked ribs, and one broken one. He had severe lacerations on his back and arms. I believe that was from the curio cabinet he was thrown into. Those have been stitched up nicely, and shouldn't scar to badly, though there will be some scaring. Other than that, there was bruising. I know that you are not his legal guardian, but he explained his relationship to you, and I will be releasing him into your care by Wednesday. Would you like to see him now?" He asked. Remus nodded his head, and together they left the room.

Harry woke up to a strange beeping noise. Someone was holding his hand, and gently stroking the back of it. He forced his eyes opened and saw the blurry outline of who could only be Remus. He smiled.

"Hey Remy." He croaked. Remus jumped, then looked at him. He put the round spectacles on his face, glad that Harry had not been wearing his new ones during the altercation.

"Hey cub. How are you feeling?" He asked gently. Harry closed his eyes.

"Did you get the number of the Hippogriff that ran me over?" He asked. Remus' lips twitched.

"Sure did cub, and she's been hauled into the station." He joked. Harry smiled slightly.

"Good." He said.

"The doctor's are releasing you into my care Harry, so you are going to stay the rest of the week with me before we leave for Arcadia. How Harry, the Doctor told me that you will never have entire use of your left arm again." He said quietly. Harry nodded.

"I know. I can feel that it's the truth, but I feel that with magic, I will have more use than they think I will. I can feel that after my arm is looked at magically, that I will have enough use, and strength that I will only have to wear an actual brace on it occasionally, and I will have to wear an arm and hand sleeve all the time." He answered. Remus looked at him astounded that he could sense something like that. Did Harry have natural healing abilities? This was something they would have to look into once they reached Arcadia.

Harry and Remus left the hospital on Wednesday afternoon. Harry was still very sore, but Remus had promised a pain, and bone mending potion when they got home.

They arrived at the house, and after the potions had done their job Harry and Remus spent the next two days packing up Remus' belongings during the day, and relaxing in the evening. Harry loved the evenings with Remus, because they would curl up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate each, and Remus would tell Harry stories about his parents, and Sirius, and the days of the marauders. Harry knew that while Sirius would always hold a special place in his heart that Remus had stepped in to fill the shoes of godfather to Harry, and Harry was very grateful.

At the beginning of the summer Harry had been afraid that he would loose Remus. He had been constantly blaming himself for the death of Sirius, and thought that it was possible that Remus would blame him to. But that was not the case. Yes, Remus was sad that Sirius was gone, but he did not blame Harry in the slightest. Harry found this out one night after a horrific nightmare about Sirius falling through the veil. After he had fallen through he had come through on the other side of the veil. His eyes dead and cold looking. He had looked at Harry with sadness.

"You killed me Harry. If you hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries, I would still be alive, it's all your fault." He had said. Harry woke up screaming, and crying. Remus had run into the room and gathered Harry up in his arms. After calming the boy down he had finally gotten the story out of him. He was shocked by what he heard.

"Harry, I don't blame you for Sirius' death. It's not your fault. You tried to verify whether or not your dream was true, remember, you contacted Grimmauld Place. Then, when we went to the ministry, and I saw Sirius fall through the veil, I was crushed, but then you ran towards to trying to get to him, I thought my heart had stopped. That's why I grabbed you. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing the rest of my pack, my family. You're like the son I never had Harry, and I love as such. I couldn't love you more if you were my own son. You are not responsible for Sirius' death. The blame lies solely with Bellatrix and Voldemort. Not you." He said while rocking the teen back and forth. Harry had stopped crying by then.

"I'm still sorry. I should have tried harder to learn Occlumency. It was just so hard, I would go to the lessons, and Snape would scream "clear your mind!" before attacking me. He never even told me how to clear my mind. It was awful, and it got harder to block him after each try. It was almost like he was opening my mind more each time he cast Legilamency on my." He said quietly. Remus was shocked. He had no idea that Snape had not even been really trying to teach him.

"Well, that's over and done with, and I happen to know that there is a master Occlumens at Arcadia. We'll see about him teaching you. How does that sound?" He asked. Harry smiled.

"Sounds good." He said and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3:**

Harry woke early in the morning. Sun light was shining lightly in the room. He smiled today he would begin his new life. Today Remus and he were going to Arcadia Magical Institute. He wondered what it would be like. How would they teach both magical and muggle classes? What would he do about the muggle classes. He had not attended a muggle school since he was ten.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts Harry took out a clean pair of jeans, a soft gray t-shirt, boxers, socks, and a pair of his new trainers. He went into the bathroom, and after showering he pulled his new clothing on, and put in his contacts. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Wish I could do something with it." He said to himself. Then an idea struck him. He could grow it out, maybe Remus knew of a potion or charm to grow his hair out quickly. After brushing his teeth he went downstairs to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for himself a Remus. While eating he asked Remus about his hair. Remus chuckled and pulled out his wand. He waved it at Harry and muttered under his breath. Harry felt his hair lengthen. It stopped at his shoulders. Harry smiled at the way his hair felt. He could tell it was now laying smoothly against his head, and not sticking up crazy all over the place. Remus conjured up a hair tie, and Harry pulled his hair back away from his face.

At five till nine Harry and Remus stood in the entrance hall of the house with their luggage. Both were holding onto Remus' letter. Harry's wasn't set to activate for two more weeks. Remus was going early to set up his classroom and get settled in before the students arrived. At precisely nine o'clock Harry felt a jerk behind his navel, and they were gone from England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork for the order. He was extremely upset at Remus for accepting the teaching job. He was even more upset that the werewolf would not tell him where he was going to teach, if he was teaching in the muggle world, or the magical world. All he would tell him was that he needed some time to himself. Dumbledore thought Remus was being quit selfish, after all Harry Potter had lost his Godfather, and he wasn't saying that he needed to go away, he didn't "need time for himself." Oh how little Dumbledore knew. A red light suddenly started to flash on one of the small silver instruments. Dumbledore stood up. When he looked closely at the silver ball he started to panic. Harry Potter was missing. He had set tracking spells on the boy, they were set to England, after all, the child had never left the country, and he was certain that the boy would tell him if he was leaving. So why did the charms stop working, was Harry truly out of the country? Why did he leave if he was, and where did he go? He asked himself. He sat down at his desk, shoulders slumped. Great, he had just lost the most important figure in this war, he had lost his weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Remus landed with a thump. Harry would have fallen over if it weren't for the strong arms of Remus catching him before it happened. Harry smiled up at him

"Thanks Remy, I can never get the hang of those stupid port keys." He said with a chuckle. Remus laughed too, smiling.

"You should have seen James trying to use them. I think he is the only person I know who managed to get himself stuck in a tree landing." Harry looked at his pseudo godfather in shock.

"He managed to land in a tree, how on earth did he do that, not even I have done that." He said. Remus laughed again.

"That is one of life's great mysteries." Harry smiled shaking his head. He then looked around at the surroundings. There was a large brick building ahead of them. Several smaller buildings were clustered together off to the side with small glass encased walkways attaching them to the large building. He could see a quidditch pitch off to the left of the large building, along with several other sports fields. Harry grabbed his trunk and fallowed behind Remus.

There was a small gray haired woman standing in the entrance to the school. She smiled at them as they approached.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Arcadia Magical Institute. I am Esther Whithers Headmistress." She said smiling. Remus inclined his head,

"Good afternoon. I am Remus Lupin, and I have brought Harry Potter with me." He said. Headmistress Whithers looked over at Harry.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. We weren't expecting you for two weeks yet." She said looking him over.

"I understand ma'am, I had a slight problem at home, I was attacked by my aunt, and sent to the hospital. The hospital released me into Remus custody." He explained. The headmistresses eyes darkened as she noticed the braced arm.

"Have you had that arm looked at? Is it still broken?" She asked. Remus shook his head.

"It has not been looked at by a healer yet, only by the muggle doctor who operated on it. We were hoping that the school's healer could examine it." Remus answered. Headmistress Whithers smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. Now, the dorms are not open yet, so Remus, do you mind having Harry stay in your room for now?" She asked looking over at Remus. Remus shook his head no.

"Good, let me show you to your rooms, then I'll escort you to the infirmary to have your arm looked at." She said and led the way out of the large building that Harry had figured was the school. She led them over to one of the smaller buildings. And up a small flight of stairs. She stopped in front of a door that had a small number 3 on it.

"This is your apartment. All of the staff members have small apartments. You may change it in any ways you see fit." She said opening the door.

The apartment was small with a bedroom, and what Remus assumed was supposed to be a study. There was a sitting room and kitchen. Remus and Harry dropped their bags down, then followed the headmistress to the infirmary.

The infirmary was very much like the one at Hogwarts, only slightly updated. Harry noticed several muggle machines he recognized from his stay in the hospital. A large man with red hair and freckles came out of a room in the back. Harry was reminded strongly of a Weasley. The man smiled at Harry and extended his hand.

"Good afternoon. I am healer Hammers. James Hammers, but most just call me Jim. Now, I understand you need your arm looked at. What can you tell me about it?" He said sitting down on the bed across from Harry. Harry was slightly taken aback. He was used to Madame Pomphrey's brisk professional manner, that this laid back manner was shocking.

"Well, my uncles sister grabbed my arm, and spun me around rather forcefully. She uh…broke it. When I got to the hospital, and after they patched up other injures they looked at my arm, said it was a spiral fracture, and that the ligaments, and tendons in my arm were torn. They did surgery on it to fix the damage, but the muggle doctor said my arm would never be the same again, and that I would have to wear this brace forever. I however, don't think so. I get this feeling, it like something is trying to tell me that magic can fix it more than the muggle doctors can. I somehow know that it won't be the same as before, but I think I sense that I won't have to wear the cumbersome brace forever. Something is telling me that I will be able to get away with just wearing a small brace, or arm and hand sleeve." He said.

During the whole speech he was running his hand up and down his arm without realizing it. The healer was shocked to see a soft white light emanating from his hand. He knew the white light was a diagnostic spell. He used it often. He had a sneaking suspicion that his boy was a natural healer.

Jim pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Harry's arm. He said a short diagnostic spell. A parchment appeared with writing on it.

"Well, looks like the bone is still broken, but that is healed easily enough, because of the operation you had the tendons and ligaments will have to heal on their own. I am not really sure what the muggle doctor did to it, and it's best not to mess with what you don't understand." He said. He stood up and went into a small room at the back of the infirmary. He returned with a small vial.

"Drink up." He said handing the vial to Harry. Harry eyed the vial wearily.

"What is it?" He asked. He had had enough experience with potions to know that whatever was in the vial would not be pleasant.

"Skel-o-grow." He said with a smile. Harry groaned, but downed the potion in one gulp. He grimaced at the taste.

"Good, I'll let you go, since you are staying with a teacher, but I would like to see you back here tomorrow to examine the bone." He said with a smile. Harry nodded.

Remus and Harry made their way back to Remus' apartment. Harry flopped down onto the couch. He pulled out a book from his trunk, and began to read it. Remus went about unpacking his belongings until it was time for dinner.

At dinner Harry met several of the other professors that were already there. He was surprised to find that all of the muggle class professors were already there, and they all offered to tutor him during the next two weeks to help him get caught up. They told him that they had several memory spells to increase learning speed, and they thought they could get him up to level or close to it by the time school started. Harry was happy to hear that, and set up a schedule for the next two weeks, with the math, English, History, and science teachers. They told him those were the core classes that built off each other. The rest of the classes were optional, and he only had to choose one other muggle classes. The magical classes were the same. The magical schedule was slightly different. He had to take Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. In addition to those classes he also had to take theory of the dark arts, and introduction to magic. Introduction to magic was a class about what magic was. He learned that he also had to choose one optional class in magic also. He learned that he had muggle classes in the morning beginning at eight a.m. then there was a break for lunch, and then in the afternoon he had his magic classes. Those classes he would not have every days. Classes went until five o'clock when dinner was served. After dinner he had both his optional classes then free after eight o'clock. Harry's head was reeling with all of the new information he was receiving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Remus took Harry to 'the straights.' It was Alaska's equivalent to Diagon Alley. When Harry and Remus landed in the straights Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Diagon Alley couldn't hold a candle to the straights. The alleyway looked almost exactly like Diagon Alley, it had the same types of shops as Diagon alley, but where Diagon Alley was purely for shopping the straights offered entertainment as well. Harry saw several clubs, which were currently closed. The was the magical equivalent of a muggle movie theatre. There was a several smaller alleys branching off of the main alleyway. One of the alleyways had a sign that said "under 21 not admitted."

"Wow." He breathed quietly. Remus laughed.

"Come on cub, lets get your school books, and new uniform. Do you need anything else besides those items?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Um, I need to get parchment quills and ink." He said. Remus nodded.

They went to the book store first, and Harry stocked up on all of the muggle books he would need for the next two weeks, along with the ones he would need for the year. He also got all of the magical books he needed for the year. After finding all of his books he browsed around looking at the other books offered. He chose several books on blood protection, so that he could understand the wards that had been placed around Privet Drive, and a book on magical links. Maybe he could find out something about his link with Voldemort. After they purchased the small fortune in books they went to the store which sold the schools uniforms. Harry was very surprised to find out they didn't wear robes at Arcadia. Their uniforms consisted of kaki dress pants, and either white, Navy, Hunter Green, or Burgundy Polo's both long sleeved and short sleeved. After Harry's uniforms were purchased they went to the quill shop. This was Harry's favorite store of the day. Here he found the magical equivalent of a muggle laptop. You didn't even need to get a printer to print things off. You could access the muggle internet from it, and it would even work as a regular laptop in the muggle world. Harry purchased this, along with his parchment and quills.

After they were done they went back to Arcadia, and Harry went in search of Mr. Matthews' classroom. Mr. Matthews' was the math teacher, and he would be the one to apply the speed learning spell to Harry. He found the room, and went in. Mr. Matthews was sitting at his desk go through several papers. He looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, good to see you, lets get this spell applied, then we can get to work." He said. Harry nodded then sat down. Mr. Matthews pulled his wand out, and said a quick spell before putting it away, then they set to work.

The two weeks passed quickly. Harry learned all five years of material in that time. He found that he really like muggle literature, and history. The history teacher Mr. Craic taught History from both the wizarding and muggle perspective, he tied the two histories together and showed the larger picture of the world. He also discovered he had a talent for drawing. That was quickly becoming his emotional outlet.

Harry had the last few days of his break free which he spent exploring the school and surrounding grounds. Harry found a rather large field with a huge old oak tree in the center of it. This spot was quickly becoming his favorite. He found that he could sit there for hours reading, drawing, or just thinking. It was so peaceful. He couldn't remember ever finding a spot at Hogwarts where he felt this at peace with his life. He knew that he had made the right decision in coming to Arcadia. He knew that he could heal here. He felt it deep down inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back across the ocean in England things were in an uproar. Dumbledore still had no idea where Harry Potter was. He had talked to all the boy's friends, and none of them had heard from him in the past three weeks. He had gone to Privet Drive, but his aunt and uncle said that they had not seen the boy since he was taken away in an ambulance unconscious due to Marge's treatment of the boy. He became frantic after that, checking all of the hospitals for his missing weapon. When none of the hospitals produced the boy he started to wonder if maybe Voldemort had gotten his hands on the boy. Severus had not been called to any meetings as of late, so he had no way of knowing whether or not the boy had been taken.

Suddenly the door burst open and Severus came through.

"Severus?" He asked. The dour potions master sat himself down across from the headmaster, and after declining tea, and lemon drops, he began to speak.

"I have just come back from a meeting. Voldemort does not have the boy. He does not even know the boy is missing. He has instructed a new undercover death eater to find where Potter lives. He is planning on attacking the house as soon as he has the location.

"He has a new undercover death eater? Do you know anything about this person?" He asked. Severus shook his head.

"Not much, he's young, if he's out of school he couldn't be much older than eighteen. He sounds British, but he could be a Durmstrang student, I know of several children who were sent there instead of Hogwarts. I detected a voice charm on him. Obviously the dark lord does not anyone to guess who he is." Severus answered. Dumbledore looked worried. Voldemort had a new death eater, one that ways so mysterious that no one even knew his voice. He just hoped it was not a Hogwarts student. He was relieved to find out that Voldemort did not know about Harry being missing. This however caused a whole new host of problems. Was the boy still alive? His aunt had said he was taken to the hospital. The boy's life ball was still gently glowing. He went over to it, and checked the charms on it. They were still functioning properly. That meant only one thing, Harry Potter had left England, and it was looking like he had left of his own volition. So the question now what why, why did Harry Potter leave without telling anyone, and where in the world was he?


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4:**

Harry stretched, then opened his eyes. He was on the pull-out couch in Remus' apartment. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up and looking around. Remus was sitting at the table working on his lesson plans and occasionally taking a sip of his tea. He looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Happy Birthday cub." He said. Harry smiled at him before climbing out of his bed and going into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea.

"I have two surprises for you today." Remus said not looking up from what he was writing. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. Remus nodded, finished his sentence, then put his quill down. He stood up and turned to Harry.

"Close your eyes Harry." Harry gave him a strange look, but complied. He felt Remus take his hand and lead him across the apartment. A door quietly opened, and Harry was led into the room beyond.

"Ok, cub, open your eyes." Remus said quietly. Harry opened his eyes. They were in the office, but it wasn't an office. It was a bedroom. There was a single bed up against one wall, with a dresser and a desk against two others. The walls were painted a light cocoa brown color. There was a Chocolate colored thick stripe halfway between the ceiling and the floor going around the whole room. The bedding was cream and soft brown. Harry looked around the room amazed, then turned to Remus with questioning eyes.

"I want you to know you're always welcome here. You'll always have a home with me, no matter where on earth I am. You are my cub, the last of my pack. I love you Harry." He said and pulled Harry to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus overwhelmed with emotion. He understood the significance of the room in Remus' apartment. He knew that he would always be welcome with Remus. He had a home. He smiled. Remus pulled out of the embrace.

"Now, for your other surprise. When I was younger I lived in America for some time, with the Native Americans. They are very accepting of Moony. I made very good friends with one of the Shamans. He told me that on a young man's sixteenth birthday they go through the right of passage. In essence, there is a ritual they perform which will distinguish the boy from the man, it's a passage into adulthood. It's very sacred. I told one of my Shaman friends about you, and they said that if you want to, you can go through this right of passage. It takes two days total, and I have already gotten permission from Headmistress Whithers to allow you to go. We would be back tomorrow just before the arriving feast. One of the benefits of this ritual, is you will discover your animagus form. You will also be able to transform into the form once you are done." He said. Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of being an animagus. He could run with Moony on the full moon!

"That would be so awesome! I could be with you on the full moon, so your transformations aren't so bad!" Harry said happily. Remus smiled down at the boy who looked so much like James, yet reminded him so much of Lily.

"We have to get going now then. Don't worry about packing anything, they will give you ceremonial clothing."

"How are we getting there?"

"I am going to apparate us there. All of the teachers apartments have an apparition point in them. Mine is over in the corner by my room. Come, lets go." He said. They went to the apparition point, and he pulled Harry to him, and together they popped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed outside of a small hut. The was an old man whose hair was white and braided, with leathery looking skin sitting outside in a plastic chair. When he saw Remus he stood up and smiled.

"Ah, Running Wolf, good to see you." He said embracing the younger man. Remus smiled down at him.

"Hello Wild Horse." He said. Wild Horse looked over at Harry.

"And this must be the boy you were telling me about." He said. Remus nodded. Wild Horse pulled Harry into the hut, and handed him a pair of soft deer skin pants, and a pair of moccasins. He told him to take off all of his clothing, including his under things, and to put on the pants and shoes, then come back outside. Harry did as he was told.

Outside Wild Horse turned to Remus.

"The boy has great power. I would not be surprised if several gifts are reveled today. I think he will find more than just his inner animal. I think he will tap into hidden powers, powers that were locked away long ago." He said. Remus looked at him, then back at the hut. Harry came out wearing the incredibly comfortable pants and shoes. He had decided that he may never wear actual shoes again after wearing the moccasins. He stopped in front of the old man and Remus.

"So young one. You are about to take the step from childhood to manhood. Today will be spent in the ritual. You will look deep into yourself, find the magic in you. When you find it, things will be reveled to you. Your inner animal for one, possibly several other gifts that have not shown themselves. Then, tomorrow you will be marked. Every young man who goes through this ritual becomes a part of our tribe. We will put our tribe mark on you. Your inner animal will be tattooed on you, and we will place the markings of any gifts you have found on you." He said. Harry grinned at the thought of having tattoos. He nodded his head showing that he understood. Wild Horse nodded back, then abruptly turned, and started to walk away. Harry and Remus followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio walked for nearly an hour before stopping. Wild Horse pulled a small mat out of the pack he was carrying and laid it down on the ground.

"Sit." Wild Horse directed to Harry. Harry sat down on the mat.

"Now, close your eyes, and let the sounds of nature help you. Dive inside yourself, and find your magic." He said quietly. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. The sound the stream they were next to reached his ears lulling him into a state of relaxation. He heard birds chirping, and the wind rustling the leaves. He concentrated on finding his magic. Slowly, very slowly he sunk into a meditative trance.

Remus and Wild Horse were sitting leaning against a log near by. It had been nearly three hours since the ritual began. The were talking quietly to themselves when a movement caught their eyes. Remus watched as Harry lifted his arm up. He held it out in the direction of the stream. Remus watched as the stream started to rise, the water started to flow faster, small rapids could be seen. Harry slowly dropped his hand down into his lap and the stream went back to normal. His hand raised again, this time hovering over his injured arm. A soft white light enveloped the injured limb before soaking into the skin.

Nothing happened again for another ten minutes. Suddenly the wind started to whip around them, and fat drops of rain fell from the sky, Lightening flashed brilliantly and thunder clapped. Five minutes later the storm stopped abruptly. Small flowers began to sprout around Harry, blooming in brilliant shades of orange, red, yellow, pink, and purple.

Harry suddenly frowned, and Remus wondered what the problem was. Harry's breathing became erratic. Remus wanted to go to him, but Wild Horse held him back.

"He's fine Running Wolf." He assured the younger man.

Six hours after they began Harry opened his eyes and smiled. He then looked around him. Remus and Wild Horse had stood up.

"Well?" Remus asked anxious to hear about what Harry had learned about himself.

"I am a healer, and an elementalist. I can control Earth, Air, and Water. I may be able to pull off fire, but only if I am really angry or scared. I have two animagus forms." He said smiling at Remus. Remus' eyes grew as large as saucers. He had never heard of anyone having more than one animagus form.

"What are they?" He asked.

"I am a golden eagle, and a Red Fox." I actually really like the fox form. He's kind of cute." Harry said laughing. His face then darkened some.  
"I'm a natural Legilimens, and seer. I had a vision of the future while I was in the trance, two visions actually. One was a vision if I succeed in my task of ridding the world of Voldemort, the other was if I don't. It was horrible Remus. Hermione was murdered, Ron and Ginny were sold as slaves for being blood-traitors, and you were thrown in Azkaban with all the other werewolves who wouldn't join Voldemort." He said. He looked at Remus with sad eyes.

"I can't let that happen Remus. I must win this war. The future I saw was so happy. We grew up, got married, started families. The werewolf laws were changed, you were allowed to marry, and you did, and you started a family. Three kids in all. They were beautiful Remy." Harry said. Determination shown in his Emerald orbs, and Remus knew Voldemort had something to fear. By the time the two returned to England Harry would be ready, and Albus Dumbledore would no longer be the only wizard Voldemort felt fear for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to the village was quiet. Harry was very tired from all of the energy he used. Remus noticed this and scooped Harry up and carried him the rest of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Remus let Harry sleep in. While Wild Horse and he discussed Harry's markings, and what they would name him. Remus knew that Harry would probably

primarily use the fox form as golden eagles were not seen around England. They decided on a name for him, then prepared the main hall for the marking ceremony. The whole tribe would be there for it.

Harry woke around ten o'clock. There was a plate of fruit and oatmeal set out on the table in the kitchen. There was a note sitting next to it.

_Harry, _

_when you are done eating change into your ceremonial clothes again, and come to the main hall. It's the large wooden building in the center of the village._

_Remus_

Harry ate his breakfast, then went and showered before dawning the deer skin pants and moccasins again. He then left the small house and made his way to the main hall.

When he went in all eyes turned to look at him. He felt himself flush. Remus beckoned him to the center of the hall where a mat was sitting on the floor. Harry went over to him, and sat when he was instructed to. Remus smiled at him.

"Harry, we have decided on several marks on your calf, we are going to place the signs for water, earth, and air. On your chest, will be a small paw print representing the fox, but before we do that you will have to show us your fox form. On your back between your shoulder blades we are going to place a golden eagle. On your right bicep will be a white band signifying healing, and on the left bicep will be the tribes symbol." Remus explained. Harry nodded.

Wild Horse came over and took out his wand. He traced the patterns for the tattoos on Harry's calf. Harry felt a stinging sensation. He looked down to find a dark blue triangle with a line drawn through the top signifying his air element, underneath that was a circle with an oval inside, and two lines going through the oval in green signifying his earth element, and under that were two wavy lines in light blue signifying his water element. Harry smiled, liking the tattoos. Wild Horse then waved his wand over Harry's right Bicep, and after the singing sensation left he saw a white band wrapping around his arm. The left arm soon sported the sign for the Wakaheli Indians, one of the few all magical tribes. Remus smiled down at Harry.

"Ok Harry, first I want you to turn into your fox. If you think back to yesterday you should be able to remember how to change." He said. Harry closed his eyes thinking about yesterday and when he saw the fox. He felt his body morphing. Shrinking down. He felt fir growing and his body changing, but it did not hurt at all. If felt natural. He opened his eyes and looked up at Remus.

Remus looked down at the small fox. He was a beautiful auburn color, almost the same as his mothers hair, but over his right eye he had a small white lightening bold shaped patch of fir and bright green eyes.

Harry changed back into a human and resumed his seat. He felt the same stinging sensation on his chest, then a black paw print appeared. He quickly changed into the golden eagle, which also had the lightening bolt, and green eyes, and changed back. He felt the stinging on his back for a bit longer this time, then it was gone. Wild Horse came to stand in front of him. He beckoned for Harry to stand. Harry stood up and faced him.

"Welcome to manhood Little Fox." He said smiling. Harry smiled at his then Remus. Remus pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you cub." He whispered.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back.

The rest of the time on the reservation was spent eating, and before Harry knew it, it was time to return to Arcadia for the returning feast. Harry smiled as he thought about his birthday this year. He hadn't gotten the normal presents he normally got on his birthday, but he got so much more. He got a home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5:**

When they returned to Arcadia Remus ushered Harry up to the hospital wing to have his arm looked at. Healer Jim waved his wand over the limb and smiled.

"Well, it looks to be almost as good as new. It's weak, and there is still minimal nerve damage, but I really don't think you will have any problems with it at all. Can you tell me how this came about?" He asked. Harry smiled, then pulled his shirt sleeve up to show healer Jim the white band around his right bicep. The man smiled broadly.

"You're a natural healer, haven't seen one of those in a while. I myself am a natural healer. We'll have to train your abilities. What extra classes are you taking in the evening?" He asked with a smile. Harry thought about it for a second.

"I am taking Drawing for my muggle class, and Arithmancy for my magical class." He answered.

"Would you be willing to drop Arithmancy and take healing with me?" He asked. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I was only taking that class, because I didn't want to take Ancient Runes." Harry said. Jim laughed.

"Well, I'll talk to the headmistress and have her change your schedule. I'll supply your text for you." He said. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for everything Healer Jim." He said with a smile. He stretched his now healed arm grinning. He could feel the weakness in the arm, but it didn't hurt anymore.

"Hold up Harry." Jim called and conjured a small arm brace.

"This will help with the weakness. It will allow you to use it for longer." He said holding it out to Harry. Harry took the brace and strapped it on. It was very small, and unless he was wearing short sleeves no one would know he was wearing it.

"Thanks." He said and left the infirmary. The headmistress caught up with him on his way to Remus' rooms.

"You may move into your dormitory today. You're located in Hartman, room 203." she said with a smile. Harry nodded and went to collect his things from Remus' rooms, then went to his new rooms.

Harry's opened the door to his dorm room. There were two beds, two dressers, and two desks. Harry chose the bed by the window, and began to unpack his belongings. He was halfway through when the door swung open. Harry spun around. Standing in the door was a boy about his age, with shaggy sun-bleached hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Theodore, but most just call me Theo." He said extending his hand to Harry. Harry reached out and shook it.

"Harry, just Harry." He said. Theo smiled at him.

"Well, just Harry, looks like we'll be sharing a room this year." He said. Harry nodded.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked.

"All over, I'm what you would call an Army Brat. My father is in the army, and we have moved all over the world." He answered. Harry nodded.

"Where are you from?" He asked. Harry smiled. He liked it that his new roommate new nothing about him.

"England. I live near London." He answered.

The two boys set about unpacking their belongings and setting up their room before heading down to the returning feast. The feast was similar to the ones at Hogwarts, and after it was over they were sent to their rooms to prepare for the first day of classes the next morning.

Harry woke up early the next morning excited to begin school. He showered and dressed then went down to breakfast where he received his schedule.

His first day of classes went by quickly. He discovered that even though the magical classes were on par with year he seemed to have already mastered the skills they were going to be taught. This bothered his slightly. He feared that he would become bored quickly during these classes.

At eight o'clock Harry approached the Headmistresses office to talk to her about his course schedule. After a brief discussion she agreed that it would do no good to have him bored in class, because that would inevitably lead to interruptions. She agreed to test him, and if he pasted the next years tests also she would allow him to take his N.E.W.T.S. early and he could become an apprentice rather than a student. Harry was glad for that.

The next morning Harry sat for his tests. He was tested in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Harry passed all but the Potions. He tested one level higher than a sixth year in the Potions. As a result Harry was placed into an Apprenticeship rather than as a student. He would still take the muggle classes, Potions, The Dark Arts, and an Introduction to Magic, but other than that, he would spend his time in the hospital wing apprenticed to Healer Jim. Harry liked the thought of being an Apprentice to the large friendly man, so later that evening after dinner he made his way up to the infirmary. Jim greeted him with a big smile.

"So, my new apprentice. This is exiting this is. I've sat down today and figured out your schedule. By the time you go home you will be a fully qualified healer." He told him. Harry smiled, liking the idea of being a healer.

"It will be intense, you might hate me by the end. In the mornings you will go to your muggle classes, then in the afternoons, on Mondays you will have Potions, The Dark Arts, and Intro to Magic, the rest of the week in the afternoon you will be with me. Evening class time will be spent with me also. Saturdays are mine all day long. Three days a week, and Evenings to start with will be book learning, and two days a week will be practical. Then, maybe next term we will switch, then all of next year will be practical. You will be let off for 'the run'." He said with a smile. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"The run sir?" He asked. Jim laughed.

"Yes, the run, it's a competition at the school. We bus you to a locations several miles from here, and you must get back to school. You will be allowed one backpack filled with provisions, and your wand. There are professors stationed along the way, the are authorized to use any curses except for the unforgivable. It will count as your final in Defense against the Dark Arts, and in The Dark Arts. There will be a charm placed on you before you start that will record spells you use, spells you are hit with, what you did about those spells you were hit with, and will record your time. The scores you receive will be calculated using those factors. It's tons of fun." He said. Harry smiled, it sounded right up his alley.

"Sounds easy." He said. Jim looked at his skeptically.

"You do know you are talking to a Tri-wizard champion right? Not to mention I have lived through three duels with a dark lord, and witnessed the murder of my parents by said dark lord." He said with a smirk. Jim's jaw had dropped open during the conversation.

"You participated in the tri-wizard tournament? What were the tasks?" He asked getting excited. He had never met anyone who participated in the tournament.

"First task was battling a dragon for a golden egg, second task was rescuing something from the bottom of a lake, and the third was a maze with enchantments, and magical creatures in it." He said his eyes darkening as he remembered the third task.

"I saw someone murdered during the third task, or rather after we had been kidnapped from the maze." He said quietly. Jim didn't know what to say to that. The only deaths he had experienced were in the hospital setting, and working at the school for the past five years had made it so he didn't deal with any.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Harry." He said. Harry nodded then looked up at Jim.

"Anything else? I would really like to go see Remus." He said quietly. Jim shook his head no.

"Be sure to be here tomorrow after lunch kiddo." He said quietly. Harry nodded then left the room.

Harry found Remus sitting on his couch reading from a large book. Harry plopped down on the couch and immediately curled into Remus' side.

"What's the matter Harry?" He asked gently setting the book aside.

"Just thinking. Jim was telling me about 'the run,' and it reminded me of the tri-wizard tournament-"

"And the third task." Remus finished. Harry nodded. Remus pulled Harry into a hug and held him. He felt his shirt become damp, and realized that Harry was crying.

"Harry have you ever cried about this before?" He asked. Harry shook his head no.

"Let it out then Harry, you'll feel better after you mourn for Cedric, and face the demons from the tournament." He said quietly. The spent the rest of the evening on the couch Remus just held Harry as he cried. Eventually Harry cried himself to sleep and Remus carried the young man into his bedroom and put him to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter 6:**

Dumbledore sat at the head table in the Hogwarts great hall. The boy had now been missing for two months. No one had seen him, no one had heard from him during this time. His locator still showed him to be out of the country. And his life ball was glowing brighter than ever. Dumbledore and the order had spent the past month and a half scouring the continent. They had been unable to locate the boy anywhere in Europe. Dumbledore was hoping that he would be able to talk to Harry tonight after the feast to find out where the boy had been.

He watched as the students began to stream into the great hall all chattering happily, getting caught up with their friends. He watched for a messy black head, but never saw one. As the Gryffindor table began to fill up he noticed that Harry was not amongst his peers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione Looked around the train station anxiously. They had not seen or heard from Harry in two months. Ron kept nervously scratching his left arm while he looked around for the tell-tale Potter hair.

"Where is he Ron?" Hermione moaned. Ron shook his head.

"No clue. You don't think the muggles did something to him do you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. Well, lets go find a compartment, he can find us when he gets here." She said and hefted her trunk onto the train. Ron followed suit and soon they were sitting in a compartment. The train left the station and still no Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Welcoming feast was uneventful. The sorting hats song though had caused a couple of raised eyebrows. It had hinted that Harry would not be returning to complete his schooling Hogwarts, but didn't tell them where he was.

After the feast Dumbledore retreated to his office. He pulled out the school attendance ledger and opened it to the sixth year section. He ran his finger down the list.

"Parkinson, Patil, Patil, Perks, Reener." He read out loud. He stopped and read through the list again. There was definitely no Potter on the list. If there was no Potter then that meant that either Harry was dead, or he was enrolled in another magical school somewhere in the world. He looked at the life ball and saw that it was still glowing brightly. He sighed. Harry was attending another magical school other than Hogwarts. What would possess the boy to leave the safety of Hogwarts? How would be prepare his pawn for the war if he was not here? He decided to write to the other magical schools that he knew of in hopes of finding the wayward Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table the next morning when they saw a beautiful snowy owl swoop into the great hall.

"Ron look Hedwig!" Hermione called grabbing Ron's arm. Ron looked up at the bird. Hedwig landed between the two and held out her leg. Hermione untied the parchment and fed the beautiful owl a bit of bacon before turning to the letter.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Hello, it's me, I guess you already figured that out huh? Well, I just wanted to write to you and let you know that I am fine. I am safe, and happy. I will not tell you where I am just that I am well taken care of, and training hard. I am sorry that I didn't write to you before now, I am sure you wereworried, but I did not want anyone finding outI was going before I was gone.I am sure Dumbledore has had all of the order out looking for me. Tell him to stop, and bring them back, he won't find me. I am in a hidden location, no one can find unless they were sent a port-key invitation. I am learning loads. I will be sitting my N.E.W.T.S. at the end of this year, and am considered an apprentice where I am. I will be a fully qualified healer by the time I return. Cool huh?_

_I spent a small amount of my time with the Dursley's this summer, but unfortunately I was unable to continue residing in that house. I was given to the custody of someone else after I was attacked by my uncle's sister Marge and sent to the hospital. The doctor's there found signs of long term abuse and would not allow me to return to their "care." I have found a true home with my new guardian. He really loves me like a son. I learned so much living with him during the summer. After my release from the hospital I was able to read several books that were above the sixth year level, and the last two weeks I was in a location that I was able to practice what I had read over the summer, which is why I am able to sit my N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year this year! Don't worry, I will be returning to England._

_Harry_

Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"It sounds like he is at a school." Ron said reading the letter through again. Hermione nodded. She was slightly jealous that Harry was taking his N.E.W.T.S. this year. Why couldn't she.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Could I possibly see the letter you have received?" A voice behind the two asked. Ron and Hermione spun around and looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione nodded and handed the letter over to the old headmaster. Dumbledore read the letter brows furrowing the farther down he read.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take Hedwig with me, and write a letter to our Mr. Potter." He said with his infernal twinkle in his eyes. Hedwig flew up to the headmasters shoulders and he swept out of the great hall.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dumbledore sat up in his office reading and rereading the note that Harry had sent to his friends. It really was a very cryptic note. He could garner no information as to the boys whereabouts, only that he was safe. Well that was one thing, and that wherever he was, he was learning. That was another good thing. However, Dumbledore didn't like it that Harry was training to be a healer in this time instead of training to fight. He knew the prophecy, he knew what was at stake. Why would he not be preparing for his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort? Dumbledore decided to write a letter to Harry,to find out where the boy was.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's good to know you are safe my boy. Everyone has been very worried about you. I am very disappointed that you left the protection of your families home. The wards have fallen due to your little adventure, and unfortunately they are unable to be replaced. I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you my boy. I thought I made myself clear on why you needed to be at your relatives home during the summers. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to write back, and inform me of your whereabouts, so that I may retrieve you, and bring you back to the safety of Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He charmed the letter with a tracking charm, so that he would know the boys location when it arrived before tying the note to Hedwig's leg and letting her out the window. Now it was time to wait, soon Harry Potter would be back in his clutches, and he could begin to train the boy further.

Just after he had seated himself at his desk a Phoenix whom he had never seen before flashed into his office dropping a letter on his desk before flashing back out.

Dumbledore picked up the letter and opened it. His eyebrows rose higher with each line he read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Greetings, this is Harry Potter. I will not be returning to finish my education at Hogwarts, but I assume you have already figured that out. I needed time away sir. I was not taking Sirius' death very well, I was depressed, I had no reason to fight in your war, yes, your war. I do not think of this as my war, even if the prophecy was talking about me, it is just a prophecy, and I do not believe that that can dictate your future. I do not believe that I am destined to do anything. I am at a school right now where I have learned many things, I have also learned that we forge our own destinies, and though I will fight in this war, I do not believe that _I_ am destined to kill Ol' Snake-face. I believe that the power I have that the dark lord knows not is the power to inspire people, to inspire people to live, to take control of their lives and fight for themselves. For example, everyone in the DA was willing to fight for themselves, they were not hiding under a rock, waiting for me to kill the man, or die trying. I will fight in your war, but on my own terms, I will not be your weapon, your pawn. I will not be a part of your and Voldemort's giant chess game. If I kill me during the war, so be it, but I do not believe for one second that I am the only person who can defeat the man. Do not worry, I will return to England, but I will be finishing my education at a different magical institution._

_Harry Potter_

Dumbledore sat thinking about what he had just read. This was bad, very bad, if he could not control Harry who knew what would happen. He knew for certain he would not receive the glory at the end. Everyone would hail Harry as the war Hero, and he would be forgotten, thatcould not happen. He needed to retrieve Harry, and as soon as possible, preferably before this school corrupted him.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7:**

The next morning Dumbledore gave Ron and Hermione the letter from Harry back. Telling them that Harry would be back soon. Hermione smiled up at the headmaster in thanks. Ron nodded and slipped the letter back into his school bag, then the two headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When they returned to the common room in the evening Ron went upstairs to put his school bag away. While he was up there he set the letter from Harry down on his bedside table then went back downstairs for a game of chess.

---- ---- ------ -----

Harry was sitting at his desk in Healer Jim's office reading the assignment's that Jim had given him. It had been two weeks since he had sent the letter's to his friends and the headmaster. Hedwig had still not returned, and he was beginning to become concerned about her safety. She had never taken this long on a delivery before. There was a knock on the door then Jim poked his head in.

"Hey Harry, we have a broken arm out here, since you just learned the bone mending charm why don't you come out here and fix it?" He said with a smile. Harry nodded and stood to leave the room.

Harry was nearly at the doorway when his vision suddenly tunneled, and pain shot through the scar on his forehead.

------ ----- ----------- ------------- ------------------- ----------

Harry looked around the room men and women in black cloaks were kneeling in a semicircle.

"Welcome my faithful. Apprentice, what news have you?" The serpentine man asked. A cloaked figure stood and stepped forward. Harry could feel the tingle of magic around him, and understood when the man spoke. He had a voice charm on him.

"Potter has sent his friends a letter." He said and held a piece of parchment out. Harry wondered who this new apprentice was. He walked over to the man. He was in the normal death eater garb, but for the black gloves that covered his heads so that no skin was exposed. Harry looked into the eyes of the man. They were a light blue color. They looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place them. Voldemort read over the letter.

"You have pleased me apprentice, please resume your place. Severus!" The man bellowed. Severus Snape stepped out of the line and fell to his knees again.

"Why did you not inform me of this earlier?" He asked his voice coming out in a quiet hiss that did not bode well for the dour Potions master.

"I am sorry my lord, Dumbledore did not inform me of his disappearance. I was under the impression the boy was still residing with his relatives until he did not return to school. And even then Dumbledore would not discuss where the brat was." Severus answered keeping his eyes on the stone floor.

Harry knew the potions master was lying. It was not a well known fact but Severus and Remus were actually good friends, and Remus had informed Severus that Harry was in his care and that they were not returning to Hogwarts. Severus had written back and sworn that he would tell no one that they were together.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's answer does not please me Snape." He hissed before pointing his wand at the man.

"Crucio!" He screamed. Harry didn't know what to do, with the force of the curse Snape would surely be driven insane. Then he had an idea, which was very Gryffindor in its stupidity. He stepped in front of the curse. He didn't know if it would block it, but he had to try.

----------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------

Jim was just beginning to wonder where Harry had gone to when he heard an ear splitting shriek from the office. He quickly turned to the student on the bed and healed her arm and sent her on her way. He then ran into the office to find Harry convulsing on the floor screaming. He ran over and positioned himself under Harry's upper body to try to hold him still so he wouldn't hurt himself. When the screaming and the convulsing stopped Harry lay on the ground limp and shaking. To Jim who didn't know Harry it appeared he had been placed under the Cruciatus curse, but he couldn't have there was no one else in the room. He scooped the limp Harry up into his arms and carried him into the main infirmary and placed him on one of the beds. Then began a diagnostic scan. Nerve damage consistent with the Cruciatus curse, slightly lowered temperature. He sighed wondering how on earth this happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was sitting in his office grading papers when his floo flared to life and Healer Jim's head appeared.

"Hello Jim, what can I do for you today?" He asked calmly. Jim sighed.

"It's Harry, there's something wrong with him, but for the life of me I can't understand." He said. Remus nodded knowing instantly what was wrong with his cub. He grabbed a small vial of a vicious looking yellow liquid.

"I'm coming through." He said.

Remus appeared in the hospital wing office and went through into the main ward. Harry lay on the bed tremors wracking his body. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted Harry's head and shoulders. He got the potion down Harry's throat, then repositioned the boy so that he was cradling the slight figure like a baby.

"Harry, cub, wake up. You need to wake up now Harry." He said gently smoothing the messy black hair away from his forehead. Harry stirred slightly in his arms.

"Sev, punished for not knowing where I am. Got in the way of the Cruciatus, it was going to drive him insane it was so powerful." Harry said as the tremor's died down.

"Harry, you stepped in front of the Cruciatus curse in your vision?" He asked. Harry nodded. Remus rolled his eyes.

"In the words of Severus Snape idiotic Gryffindor." He said and hugged Harry close to him.

Severus felt himself hit with the powerful curse and fell to the floor screaming. He thought he was going to die, or at least not come out of this with his sanity intact. Then suddenly the curse lessoned. He could still feel it, but it felt like it was going through a filter first. Now only needing to pretend to scream in pain he opened his eyes a fraction and saw the shining outline. The outline of a boy. A boy with messy hair, and he knew what was happening. The idiot boy was having a vision, and his vision self had stepped in front of the curse. _Idiot Gryffindor. _He thought to himself. The curse lifted and Voldemort looked down on the shaking man.

"Do not disappoint me again Severus. You won't live next time." He said in a low dangerous voice. Severus went back to his place in line.

Remus stood up from the bed with Harry still nestled in his arms.

"I'm going to take him back to my rooms. I know how to care for him there." He said. Jim nodded and Remus disappeared into the fire again.

He landed in his rooms and carried Harry into his room. He lay the young man on his bed and stripped him down to his boxers. He then dug into the drawer by the bedside table and retrieved a small jar of soothing lotion that Severus had made especially for Cruciatus victims. He gently rubbed the cream into the boy's sensitive skin before tucking Harry into bed. He lowered the light level then went into the living room to finish grading papers.

Harry woke later that evening thinking about what he had seen in the vision. Snape was in grave danger, Harry knew that. They needed to get Snape out of there until Harry was able to return and finished Voldemort off for good. He pulled himself into a sitting position weakly, and looked around him. He was in his bedroom at Remus'. He could hear Remus' quill scratching away in the other room. Big Band music was quietly wafting through the small apartment.

"Remus." Harry called. The scratching stopped and soft footsteps were heard. Remus came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey cub, how are you feeling?" He asked. Harry smiled up at him.

"Awful. I need more of the lotion, skins way to sensitive right now. Also, we need to get Sev out of there Remy. He isn't safe there, his life is in mortal danger." Harry said begging with his eyes. Remus nodded.

"I'll have headmistress Whithers send a portkey. I know that after the Christmas break the potions master would like to retire, Sev can replace him." Remus said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Now, lets get some more of the lotion put on you, then see about some dinner." He said picking up the jar of cream. He massaged the cream into Harry's skin then left to call for some food from the kitchens. Harry dressed in soft cotton sleeping pants and a cotton t-shirt before padding slowly out into the living room and plopping down onto the couch and pulling a Weasley knit afghan around his thin frame.

After dinner Remus went to speak with the headmaster while Harry went to his dorm room for his books. He still wasn't feeling 100 so he decided hew as going to sleep in his room at Remus that night instead of the dorm.

He opened his door to find his roommate laying on his bed with his head hanging off upside down reading a book.

"Theo, that can not possibly be comfortable." Harry said. Theo raised the book and gazed at Harry still upside down.

"I can assure you it's quite comfortable. Where have you been you're usually back in the room by now." He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Err. I kind of had a seizure, while I was still in the hospital wing, and Remus wants me to stay with him tonight since I am still not feeling 100." Harry lied quickly. Theo rolled over looking concerned.

"You sure you're ok? Who are you staying with now. Remus?" He asked. Harry nodded then rolled his eyes thinking about his own stupidity.

"Yeah, sorry Professor Lupin, he's my guardian and he would like me to stay with him tonight." Harry answered collecting his muggle class books and his sketch pad. Theo nodded.

"Ok hope you feel better in the morning." He said. Harry nodded and left the room heading back over to Remus' room. On his walk over Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

"Hello girl, it's good to see you again." He said and took the two letters off her leg.

His eyes scanned over the letter from Dumbledore and he began to get angry. He was not returning to Hogwarts, not for anything. He loved it here at Arcadia, and couldn't imagine returning. He was learning so much about magic, and he would also have a muggle education to help further his career. He noticed underneath the letter was a list. He began to read it.

_Madrid Spain_

_Baghdad Iraq_

_Perth Australia_

_Florence Italy_

_Moscow Russia_

_Alberta Canada_

_St. Thomas Virgin Islands_

_Albuquerque New Mexico_

_Columbus Ohio_

_Leeland Michigan_

_Stratford Canada_

_New York New York_

Harry started to laugh. So the old coot tried to put a tracking charm on the letter. He pet Hedwig's feathers affectionately.

"Good owl, he's going to be so confused with all of these locations showing up, and all track charms are disabled when they reach the school, so he still can't find us!" Harry said still laughing. He knew the headmaster would go to every single one of those locations looking for him.

He let himself in to Remus apartment still chuckling to himself. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table grading papers. He looked up when Harry entered the apartment.

"What's so funny cub?" He asked. Harry just shook his head and handed over the note. Remus read the note then started to laugh himself.

"So Hedwig decided to go on a world tour did she?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked looking concerned. Harry sat down on the couch and thought about it for a minute.

"Better, still tired though. Did you talk to the headmistress about Professor Snape?" He asked pulling the afghan around his thin shoulders again. Remus nodded.

"Yeah. She is going to be sending an invitation to him to be the potions master here. He should be here by the end of the week if he chooses to accept." Remus said and went back to his grading. Harry pulled a book out of his bag and began on his dark arts homework.

Saturday arrived and Remus went to find out if Severus had accepted the position of Potions Master while Harry stayed back in his dorm room spending time with his friends. Harry had missed his dorm, he had spent the week in Remus' rooms because he had had several more visions that caused him to need to be monitored closely.

Harry and his friends went to the great hall for dinner. They sat down at their table where Harry closed his eyes and laid his head down on his arms. He still felt off from his last attack. He felt someone nudge him in the ribs and looked up at his friend Alex who lived next door to him.

"Hey Harry, there's a new guy at the table. I think he might be a vampire." He said. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over to the head table. Sure enough Severus Snape was sitting next to Remus talking quietly. He looked up and locked eyes with Harry. Severus raised an eyebrow in question, and Harry gave him a cheeky grin then turned back to Alex.

"Nope, not a vampire, though most affectionately call him the greasy git behind his back. But he's ok really. He's going to be our potions master after the Christmas holiday." Harry answered. Alex stared at him.

"How do you know that?" He asked incredulously. Harry gave him a mysterious smile.

"I have my ways." He answered.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my computer was being screwy, thank you all for the wonderful reviews also. They mean so much to me!


End file.
